A liquid crystal display (LCD for short) is a kind of flat display devices, with an LCD panel and a backlight source as important components thereof. The LCD is formed by setting a backlight source on one side of an LCD panel to achieve image display.
An LCD panel comprises a color film substrate, an array substrate and a liquid crystal (LC) layer disposed between them, with a backlight source disposed at the side close to the array substrate. To achieve image display, the array substrate is provided with thin film transistors (TFT for short), with the control terminals thereof receiving control signals and display signals respectively, and implementing the on/off control of the TFTs according to the control signals and the display signals, so as to drive the LC, eventually controlling deflection of the LC to achieve controlling the light beams from the backlight source; meanwhile, to achieve colorization of the display image, the color film substrate is provided with a color film layer.
Often, both sides of an LCD panel are provided with a polarizer respectively, wherein, a upper polarizer is attached onto the color film substrate, and is disposed opposite to a color film layer; a lower polarizer is attached onto the array substrate, and is disposed opposite to the TFTs. Due to the setting of the upper polarizer and the lower polarizer, only the light beams vibrating in a particular direction of the light beams from the backlight source can pass through; while controlling the light beams vibrating in a particular direction to pass, the lower polarizer also has an absorption effect for the light. In general, the lower polarizer can only allow penetration of light of no more than 50%, with the rest being absorbed, thus causing low light utilization of the LCD.
Therefore, designing a display panel to improve the light utilization has now become an urgent technical problem that need to be solved.